Rain Drops
by lil gillian
Summary: Scully talks about how she wants someone to love and beloved. MSR
1. Slipping Endlessly

**Title: Rain Drops **

**Author: Lil Gillian**

**Rating: G (maybe PG in later chapters)**

**Author's Note: I've had this idea in my head for a little 1 or 2 chapter story and I haven't had a chance to write it. I have loved the rain every since I was a little kid. There is just something magically about it and I wouldn't mind if it even rained on my wedding day.** **I don't own the X-files but I do own my ideas and my crazy mind. And this story.**

**This chapter takes place when Scully was younger. Somewhere between 13 and 15 years old.**

"_**Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain" Unknown**_

Sitting on my bed looking out the window at each rain drop hit my glass window gives me a peaceful feeling. It's interesting to watch. I watch as another rain drop falls on my window. As it makes it's way down the glass frame into a path that the one before it went. They cling to the glass, not wanting to fall to the windows edge. Only some are lucky but the rest fall not holding on hard enough. Ending up in a small helpless puddle on my windowsill.

Just like life. You hang on for dear life but the not so lucky ones end up falling like the rain drops that formed the puddle on the windowsill. I'm slipping endlessly, heading straight for the puddle and no one is here to help or answer my cries. The only thing that's here is the rain. The sound of it hitting the pavement is relaxing. You lose yourself listing to the music of the rain. Not everyone or everything will be in my life to stay but the rain will.

Rain is one of my best friends. You can tell it secrets and will not tell anyone. It helps cover up my secrets. Like when your walking in the rain and feel unhappy or mad, if you cry, no one can tell cause they think it's rain drops. I love walking in the rain cause no one can see me cry.

I open my first floor window and climb out. My shoes make a squishy noise when they hit the wet ground, beneath my feet. If mom knew I was outside in this weather she would have a fit and tell me how sick I could get, but I don't care anymore.

The rain drops cool my skin. Dripping down my tearier stained face. Rolling down the curves of my pale skinned arms, to drip lightly off my fingertips. It drenches my hair, going through it like a maze, to lightly drip down my back. More tears come down my face as I remember the events of today. Being a teenager can be so cruel. I know it's just a crush but I want someone to love me. I never really liked him. I liked the fact of thinking someone liked me more than to like him.

There he is. Sitting with her on the park bench. Their foreheads are touching and a few light kisses here and there. It hurts to look but I can't turn away. I want that. Not him but what he has. I want someone to look into my eyes and say I'M beautiful. I want someone to hold MY hand walking down the street. I want a shoulder to rest MY head on when I'm tired. I want someone to kiss ME in the rain. They get up, hand and hand, and turn in my direction. He has a smile on his face and then he sees me. They walk slowly to me, but I can't move. Like I'm paralyzed.

"Hey Dana." Ryan says. Suzie smiles at me. She is wearing his jacket which is about two sizes to big but doesn't seem to mind. I give a fake smile. They don't seem to notice the difference.

"Hey!" I act like my cheerful self but inside I'm really screaming for help.

"Dana, we are heading to the arcade. Do you want to join us?" Ryan says happily.

"Ugh, no thanks. I'm just about to head home. See you two tomorrow at school, right." I smile to both of them walking backwards.

"Right." They both say and start walking away. He wasn't the one for me. If he was, he would of known I was crying. He would have seen the tears through the rain. Even if I tried my hardest to hide it, the one that I'm meant to be with would have seen my tears and would try to comfort me.

It must feel really amazing... being kissed in the rain. That's something I would like to try someday. Just to see how it is like. I share secrets with the rain already. This would just be another thing I can experience with rain. Only if I can find a person that would kiss me.

"**_I love walking in the rain cause no one knows I'm crying" Anonymous _**

**Okay, What did you think about this one. Was it bad, good, cheesy, just hit that little button down there and give me a review and tell me. I think I'm gonna do two more chapters but the more reviews, the more faster I work and the better the story is. It didn't rain today but tomorrow night it is so it's gonna be more easier to describe in the next chapter. And of course MSR is coming, so all you shipper fans get ready!**


	2. You Seen My Tears through the Rain

It's raining. Why is it that one of my favorite things in the world, is happening on one of the most horrible days of my life? I don't know. Maybe it's the angels. When I was younger my grandmother always said that when it rains, it's the tears of a angel crying for someone who has passed. Is there a angel up there crying for the passing of my father? Something I will never know but love to think so.

My father lived a good life. A short one in my eyes, but a good one. I looked up to him. I still do. He was a wonderful father that wanted the best for his children. That's why he didn't want me to join the FBI. I wanted him to be proud of me.

I wanted him to met Mulder. Mulder is my best friend. I wanted him to met my father. There is something about Mulder that is different from all the other guys I have ever dated. Something that I've been looking for. I can't put my finger on it. But I feel disappointed that Dad never met him. And also I have to remember that I'm not romantically involved with Mulder.

It's after the funeral. I'm still walking on the docks. Just thinking by myself. Walking in the rain with out a umbrella. One of my favorite things as a child I never grew out of. Most people would think a doctor would know better but when I'm walking in the rain I'm not a doctor. I'm fourteen girl again.

I'm still crying from the loss of my father. You wouldn't know I was crying. I'm not crying loudly and I don't believe my face is red. The tears just keep on falling. I still can't believe his not coming back. This is just to much.

"Dana." I hear a voice. For one second I think maybe it's my father but I turn to my side and see Mulder standing there. His hands in his jacket pockets and his hair caked to his head.

"Hey Mulder." I say normally. My voice didn't crack the slightest. I'm proud of myself.

He walks closer to me. Closer. A little bit closer. Until his right in front of me. He looks into my eyes. I have no clue what his trying to do but looking back into his eyes is relaxing. Even more relaxing than listening to the rain. He puts his hands on my face. His big palms gently rest on my cheeks. He wipes away my tears and some rain drops away with his thumbs.

"You don't have to be so strong all the time." He gently says this and makes more tears fall. I rest my head on his chest and he puts his arms around me. Sheltering me from the evil in this world. My arms find their way to his back, holding him to me. He runs one hand through my wet hair trying to make me feel better.

We stand there for a while. Just holding each other and me crying. I don't know how he saw my tears through the rain but he did. And from the moment on I knew there was something special about this man Fox Mulder. Something I would soon to learn is love.

**It rained today and couldn't resist. I had to write a chapter. I think the first chapter came out better but this is the idea I had for chapter two. I'm gonna have probably one more chapter to finish it off.**

**I loved all the reviews I got**

**Ellethom- See You Get It! There will always be MSR in Lil Gillian's Fanfiction!LoL I always love your reviews. I hoped you liked this chapter. I can't wait to see what happens in your fic.**

**Luvcuteboyz- Thanx so much for reviewing**

**the child with no name- Your so sweet! This was the first time I ever used quotes in a fic. I don't know, I just thought they would go with the story. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Lucky Ducky8200- I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing**

**Blue Twilight- Thanks so much for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**And to all the people that have read and not reviewed I hope you liked this chapter. **


	3. Rain's Evil Twin

It snowed this morning. Something that goes good with the events of today. A lot of people say snow is wonderful and magical and pretty. Yes, sometimes it can be pretty but it's not wonderful. I see snow as rain's evil twin. Rain is more pure. Snow gives you a cold feeling inside. When it snows, you feel lonely and incomplete. Rain gives flowers and plants energy to live, snow just kills them.

The snow has killed me. I look at your grave and wonder what is the point of living life without you. To see the look on our son or daughter's face when he or she comes home one day and says "Why don't I have a Dad?" or "What happen to my father?". So when our child is born and I look into his eyes, see your eyes looking back at me. I don't think I can handle it Mulder.

I'm gonna go on. Bring up our baby they best way I know how. But I know the best way would to have you here with us. If it's a girl, who's gonna walk her down the altar? I want you to be the one to do that on her wedding day. I want to see you two having the father/daughter dance and I crying seeing how happy and proud you are knowing that are daughter is all grown up.

And if it's a boy. I want to see you teaching him how to play baseball. I want to walk into the bathroom one morning seeing you shaving and our son sitting on the sink, copying what your doing with the end of his tooth brush. I want you and him watching Sunday night football with your feet on the coffee table.

I want these simple things. Something I'm not gonna have. I want to go to their graduation and hold your hand when they call his or hers name. I want to wake up every morning in your embrace and wonder how I got so lucky.

I want everything Mulder. Only with you. I knew long before I wanted it. I wanted it all... with you. I just didn't realize how easy it was to slip away.

**This story has taken a life of it's own. I'm just getting more and more ideas. I got two more ideas for future chapters but more might come to me. I had a whole different idea for this story but this seems much better. I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story. I would have updated sooner but I went away from Friday to Monday and went I got back would not let me sign on until today. I hope you Enjoyed it!**

**Reviews make me feel all warm inside so please review!**


End file.
